The Last
by xoxoexo12
Summary: it's the last time for EXO(?) please banget gak bisa nulis summary...semoga sad nya nyampe di hati readers haha Dan jangan lupa review nya juseyoo EXO / OT12 / OT10 /OT11/ KRIS YIFAN / LUHAN


Tittle :The Last

Cast : EXO

Bgm : Baekhyun-It's my turn to cry (EXOLOGY) & Miracle in December classical orchestra version (album MID)

_Na eobneun goseseon uljimayo Don't Cry_

_Nunmuli mandeon geudaeraseo_

_It's my turn to cry_

_Naega halkeyo_

_It's my turn to cry_

_Naega halkeyo_

_Geu nunmulkkaji..._

_This time..._

_-Baekhyun solo-_

It's my turn to cry

Mungkin itu adalah lagu dengan kalimat yang sesuai dengan perasaan member exo...ini adalah giliran mereka untuk menangis walaupun mereka tahu EXO-L akan menangis juga

We are one right?

Fans akan merasakan apa yang idol mereka rasakan

Begitu pula antara EXO dan fans mereka tercinta,EXO-L

Keputusan yang mereka ketahui akan sangat menyakitkan bagi yang sudah mendukung mereka dari exo bukan apa-apa sekedar rookies menjadi exo yang sekarang

Walaupun terjadi perubahan tetapi orang-orang yang mendukung mereka selalu menyemangati mereka

'_oppa uljima!'_

'_oppa hwaiting!'_

'_oppadeul saranghae!'_

'_EXO SARANGHAJA!'_

Mereka tahu kalau mereka akan sangat merindukan dan mengingat kata-kata tersebut apalagi kalimat terakhir..

_EXO...SARANGHAJA_

Mereka ingat...

.

.

FLASHBACK

8/4/2012

"Memberdeul!"

Teriak seorang namja yang merupakan guardian ke-12 member dan disahuti oleh member lainnya dan mereka pun mulai menyatukan tangan mereka sambil berteriak dengan semangat

"EXO SARANGHAJA!"

.

.

.

FLASHBACK END

Mereka mengenang kembali kenangan terbut sepeti lagu sunbae mereka Zhoumi,Rewind

Mereka me-rewind setiap kenangan manis dan pahit dalam suka maupun duka dan mereka jalani bersama

Mereka hanya bisa termenung diam di ruang keluarga dorm mereka

Kadang mereka tersenyum saat mengingat hal tersebut

Alangkah indahnya jika mereka bisa mempertahankannya sampai akhir

Tetapi semua itu..hanyalah mimpi

Semua pertemuan selalu ada perpisahan bukan?

Mereka memberi tahu akan hal ini saat SMTOWN yang seharusnya merupakan waktu dan saat-saat yang berbahagia tetapi tidak untuk mereka dan EXO-L

.

.

.

Flashback

10/2/2020

"Yorobeun!kami,EXO ingin memberi tahu kabar penting jadi tolong diam ne?"kata suho dan fans yang hadir pun langsung diam setelah menyahut 'ne~'

Tiba-tiba saja suho menangis dan membuat semua fans yang hadir bingung dan mulai merasa tidak enak

Apakah ini hanya jebakan dan sekedar akting

Atau

Apakah ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi dan sangat menyedihkan

Hal ini membuat para member EXO menundukan kepalanya dan Sunbae mereka –Onew dan Jonghyun- mendekati suho dan menenangkannya karena mereka tahu akan hal apa yang mereka bilang

Setelah menenangkan dirinya,suho melanjutkan bicaranya

"tanggal 8 april nanti kami akan...m-menggelar konser dan konser tersebut merupakan konser terakhir kami karena kami memutuskan untuk bubar"

Seketika pun venue konser tersebut ricuh

Mereka tidak percaya

Iya mereka...EXO-L khususnya

Tanggal 8 april yang seharusnya mereka rayakan sebagai anniversary EXO malah dijadikan sebagai tanggal terakhir EXO berkarier sebagai EXO

Tanggal terakhir mereka melihat mereka walupun hanya ber-10

Suho pun melanjutkan bicaranya lagi dengan lirih

"kami...minta...permohonan maaf karena memberi tahu kalian dengan sangat mendadak...kami sudah memutuskannya sejak lama bahwa tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir EXO...kami juga minta maaf kepada fans internasional yang tidak bisa menyaksikan secara langsung konser terakhir kami dan karena itu kami akan mengadakan live streaming untu konser ini...sekali lagi kami minta maaf"

Ke-10 member pun membungkukan diri mereka 90o sebagai tanda maaf dan hormat kepada fans yang mendukung mereka sampai saat terakhir EXO menjadi EXO

_Gwenchana!gwenchana!uljima!uljima_

Fans mereka dan beberapa sunbae ikut melontarkan kata tersebut dan saat mereka selesai membungkuk tiba tiba saja terdengar lantunan lagu mereka,_Baby don't cry _sebagai lagu terakhir smtown hari itu

.

.

.

FLASHBACK END

.

CKLEK

"kaja...ayo berangkat ke venue konser"

1 kalimat dari manager mereka yang membuat mereka tersenyum getir

Bahwa semakin dekat mereka dengan moment terakhir EXO

Mereka pun berdiri dan keluar dari dorm untuk berangkat ke venue konser

.

.

.

.

konser 7 p.m KST

Fans sudah memasuki venue konser dan menunggu exo untuk tampil

Begitu pula dengan fans yang yang tidak bisa hadir

Mereka streaming dan bahkan beberapa fanbase menggelar gathering terakhir dengan menonton konser exo yang terakhir

Dan tiba-tiba lampu mulai redup dan menandakan bahwa konser akan dimulai

.

.

.

.

"Memberdeul!ingat ini adalah konser terakhir kita jadi kita harus tampil dengan maksimal..oke?"

"ne"

Mereka menyatukan tangan mereka dan...

"EXO SARANGHAJA!"  
>.<p>

.

.

4 jam konser berlangsung dengan cepat

Tidak disadari bahwa ini merupakan saat-saat terakhir

Dan tiba-tiba saja

Fans mereka dengan serentak menyanyikan lagu Baby,Don't cry sebeum suho bicara mewakili member exo

EXO-L menyanyikan lagu itu dari awal sampai akhir

Member exo yang mendengarnya tidak tahan dan akhirnya menangis

Tidak ada yang tidak menangis sekalipun xiumin dan kyungsoo yang arang terlihat menangis

Saat lagu itu selesai member EXO mulai berbicara satu persatu

"Tolong jangan menangis lagi ne...atau kami a-akan menangis lagi jadinya haha...aku tidak mau terlihat dengan mata merah dan bengkak"-Chanyeol

"Babydeul...tolong jangan menangis...m-mari kita tersenyum okay?senyumm!haha"-Sehun

"So baby don't cry tonight~jangan menangis lagi karena itu membuat kami susah untuk meninggalkan stage terakir ini"-Kyungsoo

"Neomu kamsahamnida..."-Yixing

Yixing tidak bisa berkata lebih karena ia tahu ia akan menangis

"Jangan menangis EXO-L! Ayo senyum kami tidak mau melihat kalian dengan tangisan di saat terakhir EXO"-Jongin

"CHEN-CHEN...haha ayolah jangan menangis~~~saranghaeyo i love you wo ai ni muahh"-Jongdae

"ayolah kalian terlihat lebih cantik jika tersenyum...jangan menangis aku tidak tega melihat kalian menangis"-Minseok

"kkaebsong~kkaebsong ayolah jangan menangis atau kami akan menyesali keputusan kami seumur hidup kami"-Baekhyun

"Bbuing-Bbuing haha walaupun itu mungkin bukan yang terakhir kalinya kalian melihatku beraegyo...jadi jangan menangis!"-Tao

Dan tiba saatnya leader mereka untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian,EXO-L yag aku cintai,sayangi dan aku anggap sebagai keluarga"-Joonmyeon

"bisa tolong matikan lampu gedung sebentar?kami ingin meresapi cahaya silver yang seperti bintang-bintang ini untuk terakhir kalinya"

Dan dalam sekejap semua lampu mati dan tersisa hanya cahay silver dari lightstick para EXO-L yang hadir

Selama 5 menit mereka hanya terdiam melihatnya

Dan tiba-tiba...

Sebuah video dinyalakan yang membuat para fans menangis dan menjerit histeris

"anyeonghaseyo aku Xi Luhan dan..."

"aku Wu Yifan"

"sebagai mantan member exo kami juga minta maaf kepada kalian dan para member karena meninggalkan exo secara tiba-tiba dan ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada EXO-L yang selalu mendukung EXO sampai saat ini" kata sang 'cool guy',Kris

"saat ini kami sedang live streaming dan yang kalian lihat bukanlah video rekaman jadi...joonmyeon-ah bolehkah kami ikut mengatakan kalimat tersebut untuk terakhir kalinya sebagai 12 member?"tanya luhan

"tentu"jawab suho sambil menghapus air matanya

"okay..sekarang lengkap ber-12 EXO-L mari kita katakan kalimat ini untuk terakhir kalinya okay?"

"ne~"

"hana..dul..set.."

"EXO..."

"SARANGHAJA!"  
>.<p>

.

.

.

Setelah konser tersebut mereka kembali ke dorm mereka dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat melihat luhan dan yifan disana sedang melihat gambar di figura besar yang terletak di dinding pada ruang tamu dorm

ya...foto mereka ber-12

"LUHAN!YIFAN!"

Mereka berdua belas pun berpelukan layaknya telletubies haha

Mereka melepas rindu kepada 2 member yang sudah lama tidak mereka lihat secara langsung

Kedua manager mereka ternyata sudah mengetahui bahwa luhan dan yifan ada di korea untuk menyaksikan konser terakhir mereka walupun tidak secara langsung

Dan malam itu...merupakan malam yang berbahagia sekaligus menyedihkan bukan?

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Terdapat 10 koper lebih yang terletak di ruang tamu

Karena mereka akan keluar dari dorm yang mereka tinggali selama 5 tahun lebih sejak mereka trainee

Yixing dan tao akan ikut dengan luhan dan yifan untuk kembali ke cina

Sementara yang lainnya akan kembali ke rumah mereka

Mereka ber-12 hanya duduk diam dan memandangi foto mereka ber-12 yang mereka tinggal

Foto itu tidak bisa dibagi

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk memajang foto tersebut di restoran orang tua chanyeol karena vivapolo merupakan tempat mereka sering berkumpul daripada kamong cafe milik noona-nya jongin

Mereka berfoto bersama untuk terakhir kalinya

.

.

Dan satu per satu dari mereka meninggalka dorm dan hanya tersisa manager mereka

"selamat tinggal...selamat tinggal exo..."kedua manager itu tersenyum dan melangkah keluar dari dorm tersebut

Dan tertutuplah serta terkunci pintu dorm tersebut serta berakhirlah kisah perjalanan exo

.

.

EXO WE ARE ONE!

EXO SARANGHAJA!

Hai hai hahahaha

Gatau kenapa tiba tiba pingin nulis fanfic kayak gini hehehehe

Mungkin aku akan me-repost lagi di asianfanfic dengan bahasa inggris

Sebenarnya aku bukan author baru,aku sudah mempunya banyak acc di FFn cuman lupa password hehe

Gila..pengen nangis waktu nulis ini haha

Tapi gatau deh..udah sedih belom?belom ya?yahhhh

Mian kalo ada typo hehe

Hehe jangan lupa untuk me-review~~

SARANGHAE 333


End file.
